


Hands and Mouths

by Moonloon (maryavatar)



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryavatar/pseuds/Moonloon
Summary: There was no warning. No sign that this was the moment, that it all had to start now.





	Hands and Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hands and Mouths

## Hands and Mouths

  
by Moonloon  


Disclaimer: These guys don't belong to me. I borrowed them, and I got Ben all messy. Oops.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Lucysmom for betaing

Story Notes: Written for the Kink/Cliche challenge (sex now omg)

* * *

There was no warning. No sign that _this_ was the moment, that it all had to start _now_. We'd both known it was coming, but why Ray chose that moment... I don't know.  
  
One moment I was following him down the corridor on the fourth floor of the precinct, and the next I was being propelled backwards into the men's room, with Ray's hand fisted in my shirt.  
  
"What...?" I managed to say before Ray slammed me into the last stall in the line, and locked the door behind us.  
  
Ray didn't say anything, he just crowded up against me and kissed me. I'd spent a lot of time imagining what it would be like to kiss Ray, but I'd never imagined it would be like this: a rough, coffee-flavoured assault, that got me hard so much faster than any of my daydreams had.  
  
Hands... hands between my legs, on my zipper. Tormenting, wicked, _wonderful_ hands. Ray opened my jeans, slid one of those hands under the elastic of my boxers and wrapped around me. I moaned, I couldn't help it. I was loud.  
  
I could smell sweat and blowback on Ray's free hand as he jerked it up to cover my mouth. I pressed my tongue against the flesh of his palm, and he pushed my head back until it was trapped between his hand and the flimsy stall wall. And then he started to work the hand in my boxers.  
  
Tight, too dry, too rough and hard and careless, but utterly perfect. I was pinned, helpless and stupid under his hands, and all I could do was endure. But not for long. How could anyone hold out against such an onslaught? I was breathing hard, and could hardly get enough air, I felt dizzy and euphoric. I came far too soon.  
  
I don't know if I made any noise. The moments following my climax are a blank to me. I didn't become aware of anything until I felt Ray take his saliva-wet hand from my mouth, and his semen-wet hand from my underwear, and hold me by the neck long enough to drop a fast, hard kiss on my lips, before pushing me down onto my knees.  
  
I was on my knees in a men's room. I should have felt dirty and embarrassed, but I didn't. Ray's jeans were open, although I don't remember him doing it, and when were his hands free anyway? He pulled out his erection and pushed it against my lips. He wasn't asking, he was _demanding_ entry, and I opened my mouth and welcomed him.  
  
Ray's hips snapped forward, and I gagged. Ray didn't stop, or pause, or even acknowledge it. I looked up, and realised I was looking at a man stripped of control. He was that way because of me. It was a heady sensation, I might have been the one on my knees, but right then I felt like the most powerful man in the world.  
  
I could hear Ray's breathing, heavy and fast, as he pushed into and pulled out of my mouth. He leaned forward, pressing his head on the wall behind me, without disturbing the sensual rhythm of his hips. It was almost a surprise when those gasping breaths stopped, and I was coughing his semen out of my oesophagus.  
  
Then Ray was gone, slamming hard up to the opposite wall, then sliding down to sit, so his boots were pressed painfully up against my knees. Ray's eyes were wild, and he looked like he would run, if he could.  
  
"Jesus, Fraser. Look at you," Ray said. I could only imagine what I looked like. He'd smeared my own semen all over my neck and hair, and his was splashed over my face and the front of my shirt. "Are you okay?"  
  
I nodded. Although I wasn't. I was so much better than 'okay'.  
  
Ray looked around at the stall. "This isn't what I meant to do. This is..."  
  
"This is the start," I said. "This is where it starts."  
  
The End. 

  
 

* * *

End Hands and Mouths by Moonloon 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
